


"I'll Protect You"

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Hinted Childhood Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: " 'This is the person that took everything from me and I can’t let them take you too.' - with male s/o and SDV Alex? Maybe his father coming back or something?"





	"I'll Protect You"

You love your husband. Alex is a lot of things, thoughtful, determined, hardworking, and a husband to you and grandson to his grandparents who raised him. To say you're proud of him is an understatement.

  
The two of you were planning to have dinner with Evelyn and George that night. With a kiss on the cheek, you send Alex on his way to his grandparents house, a box of ingredients in hand for that nights dinner.

  
While he's gone you go about your morning routine, water the crops, feed the animals, and then you move onto repairing your grazing fences. You wipe sweat from your brow and curse. Really, you hadn't been expecting it be so hot out today, you'll have to take a shower before heading out for dinner.

  
"____! ____!"

  
You hear Alex before you see him. He sounds panicked, and it causes you to panic. The first thought you have is that there's something wrong with George. His health had been taking a turn for the worse, but between you, Alex, and doctor Harvey you'd managed to convince him to start taking his meds again. You'd all thought he'd start feeling better in no time.

  
"Get in the house."   
Alex seems almost...angry.

  
All fears for George are dropped and replaced with concern for your husband. When you don't immediately start making your way back to the house he starts crossing the yard towards you. Alex is rough when he grabs you, beginning to pull you along.

  
"Alex- Babe? Seriously what's wrong?" You try to pull yourself free, and instead he simply tightens his hold. It's **painful**.

  
He's mumbling to you, none of it makes much sense, he seems manic, clearly upset by something that he won't tell you.

  
"Alex please!"

  
It's not until he's shoved you inside your shared home, locking the door, and leaning against it that he seems to finally see you for the first time.   
"Baby...Darling...Sweetheart." He swallows hard, and you catch the tears beginning to gather in his green eyes.

  
"I love you. I love you so much." He hugs you. It's tight and crushing, he's holding onto you as if you'll disappear if he lets go. You return it, holding on just as tightly. You're terrified, you're scared _for_ him.

  
"He's here," Alex is still rambling, obviously distressed still. " _He took **everything** from me._"

  
Slowly you put the pieces together. His father. His father is here, in Stardew Valley.

  
_"I can’t let him take you too."_

  
You're worried about your husband, but more than that you're angry. Not at Alex, no, but at the scum who thinks he can just walk back into his life like he didn't do anything wrong.

  
More heart breaking is Alex wants to be the one protecting you.

  
If his father so much as steps on your property, it's going to be the last thing he ever does, you'll make sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
